The role of extensive practice on adult age differences in several perceptual and motor skills will be examined. About 10 young (ages 18 to 30) and 10 old (ages 55 to 80) adults will perform a signal detection task, a classification reaction time task, a visual discrimination task, and a temporal anticipation task for a total of 50 1-hour sessions. Both the rate of improvement and the final level of performance will be compared across the two age groups. Several transfer conditions involving qualitative or quantitative manipulations will also be administered to determine the generalizability of any skills that are developed.